My Light
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: After Sora wins he Hades Cup he leaves the arena and bumps into Cloud who talks about his light. When Sora and his friends take Cloud to his light someone else follows. Someone who is determined to kill Cloud. Rated PG... maybe pg13. Please R


**Author's note**- Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy my kingdom hearts story. I may have exaggerated some stuff in kingdom hearts and final fantasy. I also may have under exaggerated but I tried. I hope you all enjoy! Oh and please R&R. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney.

**My Light**

Cloud sat on the steps leading to the doors that led outside the Coliseum. His eyes stared down at the sandy color ground. His red scarf moved silently as a small breeze past by, which also rustled his blond hair. His buster blade was leaning against the steps next to him. His black wing was behind his back and down. His claw hand moved every so often as if it was as if some sort of habit he gained.

Just then, he heard feet shuffling against the ground. He knew who it was so he did not have to look up.

"You won the tournament?" he asked.

"Yeah, Goofy, Donald and I won," Responded a young voice.

Cloud looked up and saw Sora and his companions standing with there weapons no where to be seen.

Cloud stood up and then asked, "And Hades?"

Sora gave a proud smile. "He's gone... I think the heartless got him." He replied.

Cloud nodded his head and then picked up his buster blade. He swung it over his shoulder and turned around.

"I guess I'll see you again someday..." Cloud said emotionlessly.

He turned around and was about to leave when Sora said, "Where are you going?"

Cloud let out a deep breath, "To search for my light."

Sora remembered when he first defeated Cloud and how he defeated Hades' three-headed monster of a guard. He remembered leaving, how Cloud was talking about his light or something to that extent.

"Hey wait!" Sora called out. Goofy and Donald looked at him in confusion.

Cloud stopped with his hand on the door. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

Sora swallowed hard and said, "What is YOUR light?"

Cloud, who was clutching the door handle, closed his eyes. He then pictured his 'light' in his mind. A small smile crept on his face but no one could see it. Sora looked back at his friends and then back at Cloud.

"My light is a woman." He said.

Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Goofy said rather confused.

"A woman I hold dear to me." He said.

Just then, Sora noticed his hand was slightly trembling.

"What is she like?" asked Sora curious to know more about this light that Cloud held dear to him.

"She is gentle. When she smiles, it makes you feel no matter how bad things are everything will be okay. Her words are sweet and kind. She is caring... she cares more about everyone else and hates seeing people suffer. I've been separated for her for so long... she is my light."

When Cloud finished, Sora could feel his heart jump. Everything he said somewhat reminded him of Kairi. He remembered how sweet and innocent she was. Luckily, though she was safe for now, safe at Traverse Town being watched by Leon and his friends.

He smiled at Cloud and said, "Yeah, this girl or you 'light' reminded me of Kairi... she's kind of like my light... I guess." Sora scratched the back of his head.

Cloud turned his head around and then looked at Sora. "Keep her safe..." he said.

Sora nodded and remembered how much it hurt when he lost her. He never wanted to be separated from her again.

As Cloud was about to leave again Sora said, "Uh Cloud... I don't mean to pry but maybe if you tell me what this girl looks like I can keep an eye out for her!"

Cloud closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. He could never forget that girl. Her face was always in his mind. She was after all, his light.

"She has brown hair usually tied in a braid. She normally wore a pink dress and always a pink bow." Cloud recalled.

Donald rubbed his chin. It was odd but that person he was describing sounded so familiar.

"Hey that person sounds a lot like Aerith, hee yuck!" Goofy spoke up.

Just then, Cloud spun around his eyes widened, as he looked strait at Goofy. He approached Goofy swiftly.

"What did you say?" he asked quickly.

"Gawsh, I was juss sayin that der girl you were talking about sounded a lot like dis girl Aerith!" Goofy repeated himself.

Cloud looked stunned and almost dropped his buster blade if he had not regained himself. Could it be? Could after searching for so long, he finally found her?

Sora looked at him and then said, "You know her?"

Cloud turned his head. "She's my light... she's the one I've been searching for!"

Cloud grabbed Sora by the shoulder. He squeezed him tightly, making Sora cringe a bit in pain. Cloud stared strait into the young boy's eyes.

"Please take me to her!" he almost begged, his emotion was almost getting to him. He fell to his knees, feeling weak. He needed to see her again. Being those close and not seeing her he would rather die.

Just then, Donald pulled Sora away. He pulled him down so he could talk to him on his level. Sora jerked down to a squatting position so he was at Donald's height.

"SORA!" he shouted in his ear. "We can't interfere! Remember?" Donald said.

Sora looked back at Cloud and then at Donald. He frowned and ran his fingers through his brown hair in frustration. His face showed no his emotion but his eyes gave it away. The look in Cloud's eyes told everything. He needed to find her. It had been too long.

"But Donald..." Goofy started. "Come on... he's looking for his friends. It's like what we are doing! We're looking for the King and we'll take him back with us right?" Goofy and Sora did their best to try to persuade Donald. The magician scratched the bottom of his beak. The captain of the guard and the key blade master pleaded to let them take Cloud back to Traverse Town on the Gummi Ship. Finally, he gave up and agreed to help Cloud.

As the four left the coliseum, high above the pillars a figure watched them. His cold uncaring eyes stared as they left. They would not get far. He closed his eyes momentarily and then felt the hilt of his sword at his side. He smirked and then walked off his black cloak blowing in the wind.

Once they boarded the ship Donald piloted while Goofy sat in the copilot's seat and Sora stood behind them watching as they swooped past enemy ships. Cloud sat in the back of the ship leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his bandaged cover blade not too far from him. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. His mind was focused on her. He wondered what would happen when they would see each other again. He also wondered what she would think of him when he told her what he had done. He shook his head, how could he tell her what he done? How could he tell her used the powers of darkness to find her? He felt a painful feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

After being separated from her and his friends, he traveled battling heartless after heartless. Several times, he almost gave up hope. That was until he found Hades. Believing he could exploit the powers of darkness, he signed a deal to kill Hercules. Hades would then find Aerith for him. That was until he realized his greatest error. He believed the darkness would help him.

"Worried?" asked Sora breaking his thought.

Cloud opened his eyes and said, "No."

Sora although did not fully believe him. He knew Cloud came up as a "stiff" or maybe even, "cold hearted" but he was just a person who did not show his emotions. Sora believed Cloud was somewhat like him deep down... maybe.

"Hey were almost there." Donald shouted.

Cloud stood up and grabbed his sword. He moved in behind Donald and Goofy. The view of Traverse Town appeared in front of them. Cloud stared intently, knowing she was there, somewhere.

"As soon as we land... take me to her." Cloud demanded.

Sora nodded. "She's in the third district. She is safe. I'm sure of it." Sora said.

Cloud nodded understanding Sora. The ship then docked outside of the town. Donald opened the hatch and the four exited the ship. Sora led the way into Traverse Town district one. The district had several people around as well as a moogle. Some of the people who were there stared at Cloud and then looked away. He assumed that since he looked different that there was a problem with him. Then again, since he was with Sora and the others they probably assumed he was not all bad, as his appearance would state. Sora then instructed Cloud to go through the doors to the right, which led directly to district three.

Like the other districts in Traverse Town, it was dark. The only light came from the neon lights that decorated the place. Sora was rather surprised as they walked that no heartless were popping up from anywhere. It was a relief, for it was tiring for him to be on guard all the time.

"Which way?" Cloud asked.

Sora pointed up a set of steps. The group headed toward them and then climbed up. Once at the top Sora pointed to a house with lights on. Cloud looked down at Sora.

"She's in there," Said Sora, pointing to a house.

Cloud stared at the house for a long time. He began to wonder what she would say again. He closed his eyes when Donald said, "Hurry up!" The impatient duck crossed his arms and began tapping his foot rapidly. Cloud ignored him.

Cloud took a breath. He looked at Donald who was still tapping his foot. He then glanced over at Goofy who had a cheerful smile on his face. He then looked down at Sora who nodded at him as if reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. Sora then turned around and walked over to the house. Goofy and Donald instantly followed him and Cloud stood there for a moment. Sora opened the door and Cloud could here the people inside greet him. Cloud approached the door.

"Welcome back Sora." Said the familiar voice of Aerith.

Cloud could feel his heart beat faster. He took a breath and heard her say, "Are you or you friends injured? Do you need a rest?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I'm okay it's just that..." Sora trailed off and looked out the door at Cloud. Cloud stiffened, unsure if he should walk in. He never felt so nervous in his life.

"I found someone... who's been looking for you."

Gathering up his courage, he walked toward the door, his eyes staring at the ground. When he walked into the door, a silence fell through the room. Cloud's eyes scanned the room and the people in it.

Standing near to him was the young dark haired ninja, Yuffie. She was still her short, spunky self. Across from her to the left was Cid. He stilled looked like his grouchy as though something was making him angry. His hair was slicked back and he has his goggles on his head. Standing near him was Squall. His eyes were wider as if in shock to see him but other then that his composer remained the same. At his side was his gun blade. Then he noticed a small girl around the same age as Sora or maybe the same age. Cloud then deducted that that girl must have been the one Sora said was his light. Then he saw her.

Standing across a table stood Aerith. Her long brown hair tied back with a pink bow in a braid. Her slim body was in a light pink dress with a blue belt across her waist. On her wrist were several bracelets and on her feet were brown boots. Cloud could not bring himself too look into her eyes. He felt the shame of his deed weighing him down. He looked down at the wooden floor unable to say anything.

Just then, he heard feet moving across the floor. He saw the pink dress and brown boots. Then a second later, he saw Aerith's emerald green eyes staring into his blue ones. Cloud lifted his head up and Aerith stood strait up. They way she looked at him made Cloud's emotions build up. She looked so innocent and beautiful. The corners of her mouth curved into a smile.

"I'm glad you are safe." Aerith said finally breaking the silence.

Cloud blinked and then pulled the red scarf down with his metal claw. Just then, as if it was some sort of sign everyone in the room went to greet Cloud. Yuffie was jumping up and down happily, as Cid slapped his back. Leon smiled and nodded his head in his direction. Aerith then reached her arms and hugged Cloud tightly.

"I was worried about you." She whispered so only he could here. "We thought... I thought... we lost you."

When she let go Cloud looked at her weakly. She was still the same, while he changed. She was pure. No darkness touched her. He, however, was consumed with it.

Cid looked at him and said, "You stupid jerk. Making us worry!" he punched him in the shoulder.

"CID!" Yuffie wailed hugging Cloud as if he was like a brother. "Come on leave him alone! We all had tough things happen to us. I'm glad he's okay! So glad Cloud!" she then playfully punched him a few times.

"When we ended up here we thought... the heartless got you," said Leon.

Cloud gulped softly. His metal fist was clenched tightly and his wing was pressing hard against his back.

Sora could sense Cloud's uneasiness. He knew what Cloud did by trying to manipulate the darkness. He did not want his friends to turn on him and Sora felt obligated to say something. At first he did not know what to say but then he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey... we should uh... celebrate!" said Sora.

Everyone looked at Sora and now he felt awkward.

"Uh... never..." he began but then Kairi interrupted, "I think it's a good idea. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been working hard and they need rest. Even if the heartless are still coming if they don't relax at all then they could get fatigue!"

Sora looked at Kairi gratefully. She smiled gently at him, warming Sora's heart. He smiled back at her.

"I think it's a good idea." Yuffie piped up.

Cid shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Squall on the other hand crossed his arm and stared at everyone.

"Are you guy crazy?" he asked. "There are people out there suffering!"

Yuffie glared at him. She walked right up to him and began poking him in the chest.

"HEY LAY OF LEON... no SQUALL!" she said in anger. "I think this is a good time for them to rest and then they can continue on so stop!"

Squall rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair.

"Do whatever." He said giving up.

The group smirked and then Yuffie began to take out some cups and plates for everyone.

Just as the celebration was about to begin, Aerith touched Sora's shoulder. He looked up at her and she whispered softly to him, "Can we talk outside?"

Sora looked into her green eyes and then nodded in agreement. The two then walked outside the building. Once outside Aerith leaned against the wall and looked out over the center of the third district. A gentle breeze rustled her long brown locks.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked noticing an awkward silence.

Aerith shook her head.

"No not at all." She responded softly.

"Then what?" asked Sora.

Aerith looked at him and then gave him a smile. She walked over to him and then knelt down to his level.

"Thank you so much." She said.

Sora looked dumbstruck for a moment. The next thing he knew Aerith was hugging him tightly in her warm embrace.

Sora blushed, then heard Aerith say, "Thank you for... for finding him."

She stood up and turned away. Sora could have sworn he saw her wipe away a few tears.

"You're welcome." Sora replied simply.

She looked back at the young boy. He smiled at her and then scratched his head. Aerith gave him another warm smile, turned away, and looked back out at the district.

"He means a lot to you, huh?" Sora asked.

Aerith remained silent but he could tell it was true. Aerith smiled again, Sora was a bright boy, so innocent and so adorable.

"He told me something..." Sora began but his sentence was cut off when a shadow swooped over them. Sora and Aerith both looked up and saw nothing.

"What was that?" Aerith asked. Instantly Sora thought it was a heartless. He was about to make the Key blade appear when someone hit him from behind.

Sora crashed into the wall and then tumbled down the steps.

"SORA!" Aerith screamed but a second later a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled.

"We meet again," Said a cold and chilling voice in her ear.

Aerith's eyes widened in horror, she recognized that voice. She then tried to scream again but the second she did the man holding her brought the hilt of his masume down on her head knocking her out cold. Aerith slumped over, the man caught her by the waist.

"AERITH!" Sora shouted. "HELP! GUYS HELP!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Donald, Goofy ran out with everyone, weapons in hand. Just then, Cloud, Yuffie, and Cid gasped.

"SEPHIROTH!" the three shouted.

They all stared as the man with long white hair and cold blue green eyes stared at them. His body was more built then before and his clothes were still black. In his right hand was his masume and over his left shoulder was Aerith, unconscious.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Yuffie readying her weapons like everyone else. Just then, Cloud pulled out his buster blade.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" he shouted.

Sephiroth only smiled evilly as he held onto his sword and newly acquired hostage. Then he placed his masume at his side and then took one-step back and jumped into the air and stood on the edge of the wall.

"We'll have a battle... come if you ever want to see her alive again!" Sephiroth said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Suddenly, Sora tossed his key blade at him but Sephiroth was much too quick. He jumped high in the air and landed in the third District Square.

Donald raised his wand to try to strike him with his lighting bolt magic but Cloud quickly put his hand in the way.

"No you could hit her." He said his tone unshaken. Sora looked at Cloud. He could see rage building up in him.

The evil silver haired man glared back at Cloud not caring who else was there. He then stretched out his black wing and a portal opened. Cloud's eye widened as well as Sora's eyes. They watched the evil man step back into the portal. Cloud jumped over the wall and ran toward the portal. Soon after he jumped Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Squall did the same.

Just as they were about to reach the portal Sephiroth disappeared into it. The portal then closed instantly behind him. Cloud stumbled to the ground after missing the portal. He was on his hands and his knees and his eyes filled with hatred. His fists clenched tightly and he looked up and saw a single black feather floating down. He grabbed it and crumpled it in his hand in angry.

"Cloud..." Said Squall.

He got up and turned around his eyes burning with hatred. He then moved away from them and headed toward the doors that led to district one.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie shouted running up toward him.

"I'm going to find him and save Aerith." He said coldly.

Yuffie stepped in his way as everyone else crowded around him. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"You can't go!" Yuffie started.

Cloud glared at her.

"Move!" he demanded.

Yuffie stood her ground only to have Cloud grab her arm and shove her away. She stumbled forward into Squall who caught her.

"And how do you know where to go?" asked Cid chewing in his piece of straw.

Cloud refused to turn and face him but he replied to him, "He took her to the coliseum."

The group looked at one another and then Squall spoke up, "How will you get back there?"

Cloud stopped short and then said, "I'm going to take the ship, whether you like it or not."

Donald then pulled out his wand and nearly electrocuted Cloud. Cloud looked back and glared at Donald.

"Hold it! You can't even fly the ship!" the magician duck shouted.

"And it's too dangerous for you to go alone." Goofy reasoned.

"So I'm going with you!" Sora finished.

**X, X, X,**

The portal opened and Sephiroth stepped out with Aerith still over his shoulder. His single black wing stretched out and then folded down behind his back. A slight breeze caught up and ruffled his black trench coat and his silver hair. Aerith opened her eyes and saw his sliver hair dancing as he walked. She bit her lip in hopes that he would not notice that she was awake and that her heart was pounding.

_Where am I?_ She thought. _Where is everyone? Did he... kill them?_

Just then, she heard Sephiroth walking up a pair of steps. He paused for a moment and Aerith wondered helplessly. What was his plan and what was he doing now? She heard a door creak open and then he continued to walk. Sephiroth walked in a plain looking room with a few torches and four types of trophies on the wall. Sephiroth walked right past a half man, half goat looking person and an incredibly muscular looking man. Aerith looked up at them with fear in her eyes. The man and the goat man looked up at her and gasped.

"HEY YOU!" shouted the goat man. "Phil, leave this to me!" said the man.

"Careful Hercules," The one called Phil warned.

Sephiroth spun around, stared at Hercules, and smiled evilly. A shiver of fear filled Phil as he took a step back. Hercules on the other hand stood his ground and stared back.

"Please let go of that young lady." Hercules said politely yet threatening him.

Sephiroth smirked.

"Or what?" Sephiroth challenged. Hercules clenched his fist tightly and brought it back ready to punch Sephiroth.

Sephiroth though was much quicker. He dropped Aerith to the ground and ducked under Hercules' bulging fist. Hercules could not believe his speed as Sephiroth pulled out his masume and sliced Hercules' chest. He then kicked him away causing him to go flying strait into the wall.

"HERC!" Phil shouted running to the man that he trained to be a hero. Hercules gasped and watched as a deep gash began to seep blood. Aerith looked in horror and then saw Sephiroth put his blade back. Then he turned around to see Aerith frozen to her spot.

With lighting fast speed, he picked up the girl with his arm and held her tightly by her slim waist. She gasped as she finally regained herself and realized what was going on. She tried to squirm and scream but as she did, his grip on her only grew tighter. Just then, she found herself outside once again in what looked like an arena, a deserted arena.

Sephiroth walked into the square where the battles took place. As he did, several twisted look pillars arose from the ground. He then dropped Aerith down to the ground. She landed with a thud and looked up at his cold cruel face.

Sephiroth smiled and then said, "Welcome to the darkness my dear."

Aerith scooted away her eyes transfixed on his wicked eyes. She then managed to get up but no sooner as she tried to run Sephiroth appeared in front of her and she crashed into his chest. She looked up at him and backed away.

Slowly he reached his large hand and held her chin firmly with his pointer finger and thumb. Aerith saw a small grin creep upon his face as he watched her staring at his cold eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked pulling away from him.

He grabbed her again his leather glove tightly holding her now. He stared into her eyes and it made Aerith grow cold.

"He will come for you." He said simply finally letting her go.

Aerith glared at him. Anger radiated in her eyes. Sephiroth merely grinned at her.

"Why are you doing this to him?" she asked. "Leave him alone! I beg of you please!"

Sephiroth watched the fragile looking girl began to cry. He smirked and then turned away.

"He's the only reason I brought you here. He will come for you and then I shall crush him. You my dear are only bait."

Aerith turned away and lowered her eyes. She did not want to see Cloud fight. She was afraid for him. Cloud was strong but Sephiroth was wicked and she could feel the darkness within him. The darkness grew stronger each passing second.

"Please..." she began to beg even though it was hopeless. "He has suffered too much. I cannot bear to see him suffer any more! Kill me instead! Fight me and spill my blood everywhere. Leave him alone."

Sephiroth turned to the see the girl looking down. His eyes stared at her and then with one swift movement he came behind her and wrapped his right hand around her throat from the front. His left arm was unmoved. Aerith gasped and leaned her head to the side trying to get away, as he squeezed. Her head fell against his chest and metal shoulder guard.

He glared at her from behind and then whispered into her ear, "It won't matter whose blood I spill... your blood will be just as sweet."

He then let her go and she fell to the ground. She touched her throat gently as it began to turn bright red from him squeezing it.

Aerith looked up at Sephiroth and then he stared at the other end of the arena. Suddenly a spike arose from the ground and curved around. Sephiroth then stared back at Aerith, picked her up roughly, and knocked her out once more but not before saying, "His blood will stain this arena."

Tear burned in Aerith's eyes as she fell unconscious.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud, Sora, Goofy, and Donald piled into the Gummi ship. Yuffie, Squall, and Cid stayed to keep the heartless at bay in traverse town. They all truly wanted to go but Cloud wanted to do this alone, it was his fight.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Cloud.

Sora nodded in agreement. "We have to save her..." Sora said trailing off. "I know how you feel. I lost Kairi and I just recently found her."

Donald then started up the ship and used the warp drive to go back to the Coliseum. He dodged any of the enemy ships so he could get there faster.

"Are you sure Aerith is there?" asked Goofy looking back at Cloud.

He nodded in agreement. He was not wrong. He knew Sephiroth well.

"Yes, I feel it. He has been searching for me. He's using her as bait." Cloud said coldly.

After what to Cloud seemed like forever the quartet returned to the Coliseum. They exited the ship and walked inside. Once inside Sora, Goofy, and Donald gasped in horror as they found Hercules lying in pain and Phil at his side.

"What happened?" Sora asked even though he knew what happened.

He crouched down with Goofy and Donald behind him. Phil tried his best to stop the blood from rushing out of the demi god.

"This crazy guy came in here carrying a girl in pink. Hercules tried to save her but that guy was fast. He then just shoved him away like he was nothing." Phil said in hysterics.

Just then, Cloud rushed passed them and headed outside. Sora ran after him while Donald pulled out a potion.

"Here give this to him." He instructed.

"Gawsh... uh Donald we have to hurry Sora and that der fellow Cloud might need are help!"

Donald nodded and readied his wand while Goofy pulled out his shield. The two ran out of the room leaving Hercules once again in Phil's hands.

Once outside Cloud and Sora saw Aerith hanging by her wrists by a large spike. Cloud and Sora made there way toward her only to step right into the battling section. At the same time, they stepped in Goofy and Donald rushed out of the room and found them.

"SORA!" Goofy called as they ran towards him.

Sora spun around and saw his friends approaching. Sora ran toward them but just as they were going to step into the battling square a barrier appeared around it. Goofy flew back and skidded across the ground. Donald knelt down and helped his friend up. Sora pounded on the invisible barrier but it did no good. Now Cloud and Sora were trapped on the inside and Goofy and Donald on the outside.

Sora then heard Cloud gasp. He spun around and his mouth dropped as he saw the sky split and eerie light whiz down. The light then began to take a form and Cloud and Sora knew exactly whom it was. Seconds before the figure crashed into the ground it slowed down and landed without so much as a sound. Sora, Cloud, Goofy, and Donald watched as Sephiroth knelt there. His black wing stretched out and then he stood up with his black coat swishing as he went. He looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome." He said evilly, "To the darkness although, I was only expecting him to show up only." He pointed at Cloud. "No matter though. I'll kill you all anyway."

Cloud pulled out his Buster Blade. As he did, the bandages on it unraveled a bit.

"Let Aerith go." He threatened. Sephiroth only grinned.

"Only when you defeat me will she be free. If you lose then your blood will be spilled." He explained.

Cloud held tightly to his blade. He then looked back at Sora who had not even taken out his weapon.

"Get your sword!" Cloud warned instantly.

Sora nodded and pulled it out and good thing to for Sephiroth had pulled out his masume. Sora prepared to defensive stance thinking that Sephiroth would come at it him but Sephiroth only walked toward them.

Cloud backed away watching Sephiroth as he walked toward them with a sadistic smile on his face. It confused Sora to see a man with such speed and strength casually walking toward them with his long blade lazily in his hand.

"Be on your guard." Cloud whispered. Sora looked up at him and at that brief moment, Sephiroth swung his blade. Cloud was quick though he used his speed to push Sora out of the way and jump out of harms way.

"SORA!" Shouted Goofy and Donald in distress.

Sora got up and watched as Sephiroth slowly walked toward Cloud. Cloud on the other hand ran toward Sephiroth and their two swords clashed loudly. Sora got up and then used his magic to send lighting bolts crashing down at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked up for a moment and then jumped away as the lighting bolts hit Cloud.

"CLOUD!" Sora shouted. Cloud flew back and slammed into the invisible barrier. He groaned and watched Sephiroth coming at him.

Sora ran ahead of Sephiroth and held out his blade ready to fight. The second he did, Sephiroth attacked. Sora did not even see it but he did feel it. He was sent back right into Cloud and felt his own blood began to seep through the gash Sephiroth had given him.

"SORA! SORA!" cried Goofy and Donald. Just then, Donald held his wand in the air and sent several different magical spells on the barrier in hopes to break it. When he finished Goofy rammed as hard as he could into the barrier with his shield. Nothing, not even a scratch was made.

Cloud watched Sephiroth. He was like an animal hunting his prey and his prey was them. He walked confidently with his blade in his hand and his trench coat swishing back and forth. Several black feathers fell when his wing moved back. Cloud moved closer to Sora's ear.

"I'll distract him." Cloud whispered. "When he's not looking attack all you can and then I'll join in."

Sora nodded once and then jumped up and readied his blade. Cloud then stretched out his single wing, lifted himself in the air, and then flew at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth swung his blade thinking he would have hit him but Cloud swooped away. Once seeing his opening Sora used his ability to glide to get to him quickly and then began to slash at him. The second he realized he was being attacked Sephiroth disappeared. Black feathers scattered everywhere. Sora stumbled forward after wildly attacking the lunatic. Next, Sephiroth appeared behind him. He slashed Sora in the back causing him to fly across the arena. Cloud gasped and swooped down and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth though grinned and shouted out something. Moments later a huge circle of flames engulfed all three of them

Goofy and Donald watched in horror as the fire died down. Sora was lying a few feet from Sephiroth and Cloud was leaning against the invisible barrier in front of Sephiroth. Sora had burnt marks all up and down his body. His clothes were ripped and dirty. He felt pain on his back from where Sephiroth had hit him. He slowly lifted his head and saw the silver hair man stalking Cloud. Cloud's red scarf had burnt holes everywhere. His black wing was crumpled at his side and his clothes were in tatters. Blood gushed out of several places on his arms and legs.

"The end is near for you." Sephiroth laughed holding up his blade in triumph.

Cloud looked up weakly. He tried to lift his hand with his buster blade but it was too much pain and too heavy. Sephiroth raised his blade ready to strike down Cloud.

On the other end of the arena, Aerith groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She felt immense pain in her wrists and head. She looked up and blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus on two blurry figures. When they did, she let out a gasp to find Sephiroth with his blade ready to hit Cloud.

"CLOUD!" Aerith's voice rang through the arena. "CLOUD, GET UP! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Some how, some way Cloud was able to roll out of the way as Sephiroth brought his blade crashing down to the ground. The only problem now was that he was unarmed. The only way he was able to roll out of the way and not be hit was to leave his heavy blade behind but now he had to get it back to defend him self. He then noticed Aerith looking at him with tears in her eyes. He then noticed Goofy and Donald watching anxiously and trying to break into the battle so they could help.

"YOU TWO!" Cloud shouted. "SAVE AERITH!" Goofy and Donald stopped and then looked at each other.

"Guys go... save her." Sora said standing up weakly. "We need to save her!"

The two friends nodded and went to save Aerith but the second Sephiroth saw them he said, "Not so fast!"

A black portal opened from the ground and several different kinds of Heartless popped up.

"I swore when I kill them, I'll kill her too and you as well!" Goofy and Donald stood back-to-back and ready to fight the heartless.

Sephiroth then returned his gaze to the two he was merely toying with.

"Seems you are unarmed." Sephiroth laughed putting his foot on the buster blade. "Let's see how well you do without your blade."

Sephiroth picked it up with ease and then sent it crashing through the barrier and inches from hitting Aerith. Cloud gasped as he watched the frightened girl scream when the blade almost hit her. Cloud clenched his metal claw hand into a tight first, his eyes burning with anger.

Sora stood up and said, "You can... you... You're a puppet for the heartless!"

Sephiroth laughed deeply and then shifted his eyes at the heartless.

"Unlike everyone else the heartless obey me!" his voice cold. "They come to me because I AM DARKNESS!"

Sora looked at the man as if he was a lunatic. There was no way he could control the heartless. Just then, he saw Cloud's hand began to shake with anger. The next thing he knew he saw Cloud running at Sephiroth. Sephiroth grinned and used his sword to stab strait into Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud screamed in pain as his blood soaked the masume blade. Sephiroth pulled it out and caused another flame circle around him and Cloud. When it died, Cloud was on his knees holding his shoulder.

Sephiroth laughed and then shouted, "DIE!" Swinging his sword high above his head he was about to bring it down when Sora shouted, "HEAL!"

A yellow light surrounded Cloud and each of his wounds disappeared. His clothes though were still tattered. Cloud then lifted up his metal claw and blocked the attacked and then kicked Sephiroth away. He then rose into the air and flew at Sephiroth punching him with his metal claw.

Sora then quickly healed him self and then shouted, "FIRE!" Several fireballs went sailing at Sephiroth and each one hit him.

Outside Goofy and Donald were keeping the heartless at bay. Goofy spun around with his arms stretched out and walked into several heartless. Donald jumped into the air and used his Ice magic to destroy several fire elemental based heartless. Soon after each of the heartless were destroyed. Goofy and Donald sighed with relief and then ran to Aerith.

Aerith's eyes stared at the battle within the barrier. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Cloud.

"No... what happened to you." She said to herself. "You... the darkness... you changed."

Several tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. She did not even notice Donald using his fire magic to cut the binds. Goofy caught her in his arms and then set her down.

"Are you all right?" Goofy asked.

Aerith looked at him and said, "Please help them!"

She begged the two. Donald and Goofy wanted to but with the barrier in place, there was no way they could ever get through.

From inside the barrier even with each other's help both Cloud and Sora were at a disadvantage. Even though they attacked him, it seemed nothing they did do could hurt him. Sora could feel his own blood seep through each slash he took and each time he could he would heal himself and Cloud but that only caused the lunatic known as Sephiroth to attack more. Several times he was able to use his magic to attack Sephiroth when Cloud was down and when Sora was down Cloud came in protected him.

Cloud and Sora stared at the silver haired man who was staring at them evilly. His pace remained the same. He walked toward them, playing with them. Making them fear him. Cloud though was unarmed. The only weapon he had was his metal claw and it proved nearly useless against Sephiroth and his long, deadly, and bloodstained Masume.

"Pathetic." Sephiroth smirked holding up his sword, "Time to end your miserable lives!"

He raised his blade and was ready to strike when Sora shouted out, "THUNDER!"

Several bolts of lighting shocked Sephiroth. Sephiroth growled a low growl and looked at him. Sora breathed heavily. His chest heaving and his hands clutched tightly around his own sword.

"You fool." He said. "You came here just to die?"

Sora glared at him and then gasped out, "NO! I came here to help my friends and to stop people like you who hurt others!"

Sephiroth laughed at Sora's little speech and then moved several strands of his silver hair from his face.

"And what can you do?" Sephiroth said cold hearted. "You can hardly stand and that pathetic piece of garbage can't even protect himself!"

Sora smiled. "There is one thing I can do," Said Sora slowly clutching his blade.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

He asked his green eyes with a glint in them. Sora smiled even bigger and said, "THIS!"

He then raised his Key Blade into the air and shouted, "TINKER BELL!"

Sephiroth looked at him like he was nuts but then he burst out laughing when a tiny little pixie came flying down.

"Oh I'm petrified!" said Sephiroth.

Tinker Bell flew up to Sora and touched him gently. The second she did several of his wounds were closing up. Sephiroth's eyes widened as not only Sora was being healed but Cloud too!

"You see normally you can't use summons in a battle here BUT this isn't a normal battle!" Sora smiled for now he and Cloud had an edge over Sephiroth.

Cloud jumped up and glared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth then went to attack but Sora and Cloud jumped away with ease. Cloud feeling his strength returning, spread out his single black wing and rose into the air. He then charged at Sephiroth with lighting fast speed. When he finished he stared almost insanely at Sephiroth

Outside Aerith buried her face in her hands unable to look at Cloud. Tears flooded her eyes. That was not the Cloud she knew. He had changed and to scared her.

"Aerith?" said Goofy placing a hand on her shoulder. "They're winning!"

Aerith looked at the two and said, "I can't look at him! He changed... and it scares me!"

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of pain. The three looked up and watched Sephiroth being pushed back into his own barrier. He growled but laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now this is a battle." He laughed. "I'm glad this is somewhat of a challenge!"

Cloud glared at him. A cold black aurora began surrounding him. Sephiroth stared at him rather nervous for the first time.

"I'll make sure you NEVER HARM ANYONE AGAIN!" he shouted.

"CLOUD! NO!" Aerith cried.

Cloud blinked and looked up to see Aerith with tears down her cheeks.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!" she cried out to him. "I remember before we were separated you were a kind, compassionate, and even though you barely talked... I knew you were a nice person inside. HOWEVER, LOOK AT YOU NOW! It's you on the outside but you scare me Cloud."

Cloud stopped and looked at himself. His hands were trembling greatly as he realized he was changing. It was the darkness. It was consuming him. Sephiroth grinned seeing a good chance to get the upper hand. He jumped up and kicked Cloud in the stomach. Cloud went flying right into Sora who flew back and bounced off the barrier. Tinker Bell was about to go to them when Sephiroth grabbed her and held her tightly in his fist.

"You are no longer needed." He then used his own dark powers to send the pixie flying and disappearing. He grinned and watched Sora push the worried Cloud away from him. Sephiroth then saw his sword lying not to far from him. He hurried to retrieve it while his two opponents were helpless.

"Cloud!" Sora said getting up. "Hurry we have to stop him!"

Sora went to go after him when he realized Cloud was not moving. He spun around to see Cloud staring at his metallic claw. His blood stained dark evil hands.

"What's happening to me?" Cloud said.

As if it were not enough to have Sephiroth there, another figure emerged from the gates.

"Well if it isn't the little stiff," Said the familiar voice of the god of the underworld, Hades.

Donald and Goofy spun around with their weapons ready. Hades moved toward them but did not make eye contact with them.

"Of course you changed." He laughed. "You can't control the darkness, DUH! It's using you like a puppet."

He then looked down noticing Donald and Goofy protecting the fragile girl. She had her face buried in her hands. She could not fathom why Cloud would use the darkness.

"Now look what we have here," Said Hades, disappearing and reappearing behind Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy gasped and turned around to see Hades holding Aerith by her face in the air.

"Wasn't this the girl you've been looking for?" Hades said with delight. "I can see what makes her so special."

Cloud's eyes grew cold as he watched Hades. The magician and the captain of the guards dare not move in fear of hurting Aerith. Just then, there was a loud scream.

Everyone's head snapped toward the scream. Sephiroth had struck Sora across the chest. Blood seeped through his newly inflicted wound. Sora fell to the ground in pain, his blade spinning wildly away from him.

"SORA!" Donald called out in distress.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Goofy cried in terror.

As that was said, Hades snapped his fingers and more heartless appeared on the spot attacking Sora's companions. Sephiroth smirked and looked back at Hades.

"What a deal," Said Hades. "You know stiff. I should have left you to rot. This guy is much better. He can get rid of all my problems including Hercules!"

Cloud looked at him and then his eyes grew colder. Aerith looked at him her eyes full of fear. Just then, a black aurora began to surround Cloud.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Shouted Cloud.

His wing expanded and he flew at Sephiroth with immense speed. He attacked him rapidly. He then flew back and kicked Sephiroth sending him strait into the barrier. Cloud then flew at Sora and picked him up carefully along with his Key blade. He then flew strait at Hades.

Hades at first laughed for the barrier was in the way and Cloud would simply bounce back. Then when Cloud flew, he pounded his metallic fist right at it. For a split second, nothing happened and then the barrier shattered. Hades gasped and instantly dropped Aerith to the ground. Cloud then flew headfirst at the heartless attacking Donald and Goofy and evened the odds for them. He then landed near the stands of the arena and laid Sora down gently. He placed his blade at his side and then spun around. He grabbed his Buster Blade, which he lost during the battle and stared at Hades with fire in is eyes. Hades backed away in fear and then started making up lies to try to save him self.

"Hey, calm down I was only joking about that stiff jokes. Come on you can take a joke right? That white haired guy over there he told me to help him. I was at his mercy. It was his fault. I was not going to hurt the girl I swear! He wanted to spill her blood everywhere and stuff. You should have heard him!"

In spite of all of Hades, lies and small talk Cloud still headed strait for him. His buster blade in his hand was tightly gripped. Hades backed away in fear but then Cloud was attacked from behind. He gasped in pain for Sephiroth had recovered from his attack.

Hades laughed and said, "BADDA BING! BADDA BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Stupid stiff!"

Cloud slowly got up only to be slashed be Sephiroth again. He groaned in pain as his blood stained Sephiroth's sword.

Donald and Goofy had managed to kill all of the heartless and the quickly went to Sora's side. They looked at him and saw he was injured. Donald held up his wand and healed his wound and it dispersed. After it was healed, Sora got up and rubbed his head.

"Uh... what's going on?" He asked.

He then remembered had happened. He looked and saw Cloud getting his butt kicked by Sephiroth and Hades watching with delight.

"We have to help him!" said Sora. He looked at his two companions and they nodded with determination on their faces. "LET'S GO!" the three shouted.

The three began running toward Sephiroth when Hades' saw them.

"Look out behind you!" he warned the silver haired man.

His eyes shifted behind him and he only chuckled softly.

"They are pathetic. They cannot harm me!"

Then Sora lifted his blade in the air and shouted, "THUNDER!" and then Donald shouted, "THUNDER!" as well.

The two attacks combined hitting Sephiroth. While stunned, Goofy launched his shield at Sephiroth sending him skidding away from Cloud.

"Ouch!" Hades said watching him stumble back.

Cloud slowly tried to get up and has he did Donald healed his wounds with his own magic. Cloud felt his body become reenergize. He looked at Hades who instantly went cowering away, summoning some of his own heartless. Cloud used his buster blade to destroy the heartless in one swipe.

"Hey stiff!" Hades said referring to Sephiroth. "What are you doing, KILL HIM!"

Sephiroth got up and then glared at Hades coldly.

"Don't tell ME what to do!" he ordered at the god of the underworld.

Just then, he smirked and Hades wondered what he was smiling. Then he turned around and nearly had a heart attack, if he was not a god that is. Standing behind him were Sora, Cloud, Goofy and Donald all with their weapons out and ready to kick the crap out of Hades.

"Hey guys!" Hades said trying to sound buddy, buddy with them.

The second he said that, Goofy launched his shield slamming Hades into the ground. The shield went whizzing back to Goofy who caught it. The second after he caught it, Donald sent a blizzard spell freezing the villainous god and putting his blue hair out. Then Cloud stepped forward and slashed the god with several strikes. Sora then ran ahead of him and said, "Your finished Hades!"

He then jumped in the air and repeatedly slashed the evil god. Then with one last blast, he sent out another thunderbolt sending Hades flying through the gates of the arena. Hades slumped to the ground and then Donald used his magic to shut the gates permanently on Hades.

When he was out of the picture, the grouped turned to Sephiroth who was on one knee, bleeding, and still gripping his own sword.

"You give up or do you want to get your butt kicked too?" shouted Donald.

Sephiroth only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Donald quaked.

Sephiroth stood up and the blood on his arms trickled down soaking his knuckles. "

You four are quite weak." Sephiroth mused. "I alone can defeat you all and you must rely on one another and yet you can only defeat that pathetic garbage of a god. In addition, you four must continuously heal your wounds or risk death while I can able to stand with each injury you inflicted on me. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Donald, Goofy and even Cloud were taken aback for all he said was true. The looked at one another but Sora was the only one facing Sephiroth.

"You maybe be able to defeat us but that's only because you are a controlling the power of darkness. My friends and I even though aren't as powerful as you but together we can stop you!" he said.

Goofy and Donald felt inspired by the little speech. The readied to attack him Cloud stepped forward.

"Sora, take you and your friends and Aerith away from here." Cloud said.

"What?" the three companions said in union.

"He's controlling the power of darkness and he could kill you. Your magic is not limitless. I'll fight him with my own darkness... the darkness I tried to manipulate."

Cloud looked down at Sora with determination in his eyes. Goofy and Donald wanted to protest but Sora nodded. The three backed off and took Aerith with them but Sora was not going to leave.

_IF Cloud runs into any trouble, I will help him_. Sora thought.

"No, Cloud needs help," Cried Aerith, as they took her away from the fighting and inside the Coliseum.

"You're in danger Miss Aerith." Goofy said rushing her inside.

"Cloud wants you to be safe!" Aerith kept trying to glance to see if Cloud was all right but once inside she could see nothing.

Inside Phil had helped Hercules who was now doing much better thanks to Donald.

"Hey Phil!" Sora called.

The half goat half human looked up and said, "What is it kid?"

Sora then said, "Can you watch over Aerith?"

Phil looked at the slim young woman and could not help but get goo-goo eyes as he did when he saw most beautiful women.

"Sure thing kid." Phil said.

Sora then looked at Goofy and Donald. "Protect everyone here... if Cloud and I don't come back take everyone here back to Traverse Town and get help. Then... defeat the heartless."

Donald and Goofy gasped but before they could do anything Sora ran out to help Cloud.

While that was occurring, the bloody Sephiroth and Cloud stared at each other. Their swords in their hands and there eyes staring strait into each other, both unmoving. Then a slight breeze rustled Cloud's blond hair and red scarf and Sephiroth's silver hair danced in the breeze. Then as if it was a signal, when the wind died down the two ran at each other, blades crashing. The two were evenly matched at first but Sephiroth quickly took the advantage by using his dark power. He then was able to slash Cloud across he chest with his long blade and then used his dark powers to knock him away.

Cloud groaned and jumped up as quickly as he could. He went on the defensive as Sephiroth came with his onslaught of attacks. The darkness Sephiroth was using was amplifying his power. Cloud realized he would have to his own dark powers to match him, and he did. His black wing stretched out and his eyes grew a darker shade of blue. He then went on the offensive doing as much attacks as he could to try to wear Sephiroth down.

It did not work. Just as quick, as he gained the upper hand he lost it. Sephiroth pushed him back and slashed his left arm. Cloud grimaced trying to fight through the pain with the best of his ability. He then went after Sephiroth who disappeared, scattering lose black feathers everywhere. Cloud gasped and just as Sephiroth reappeared, he spun around and used his buster blade to block it. Then Sephiroth once again used his dark powers to gain a bigger advantage over the blonde-haired man. Then he knocked him to the ground.

"You are holding back." Sephiroth said. "You aren't even trying and its pathetic for you will die!"

Cloud growled but then saw Sora return.

"CLOUD!" Sora shouted seeing him on the ground.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Cloud shouted back.

Sephiroth grinned with delight.

"Don't worry you'll be next boy!" Sephiroth laughed sending a dark energy ball at Sora.

Sora was hit instantly, fell against a wall, and slumped to the ground.

"I'll kill him after I kill you. I will spill your blood all over this arena. Then his friends will be next. Then after everyone is dead I'll take that girl and slowly stab her dragging her across the arena. Slowly stabbing each and every limb and then she will die slowly and painfully."

Anger filled Cloud's eyes. Upon hearing, what he was going to do, Cloud gripped his sword tightly and then held it firmly in his hand. A dark purple and black aurora surrounded him. Sephiroth took a step back and watch Cloud lift himself from the ground his eyes growing colder and colder. Sephiroth watched him and then he said,

"Finally a challenge,"

Then Cloud struck and to Sephiroth's amazement, the buster blade snapped the masume like it was a toy.

The silver haired man's pupils shrunk in horror. Cloud walked forward toward him. The bandages on the blade began to sizzle off and then Cloud held it up and slashed Sephiroth sending him flying. Sephiroth flew back his own blood dispersing. Sephiroth glanced up and as he did, Cloud slashed him with his sword.

"I'll kill you!" Cloud growled with hatred.

Sora groaned and looked up at Cloud. Fear filled him as he saw how Cloud has changed.

"He's tapped into the darkness." Sora said to himself. "He's being consumed by darkness."

Just then, Sora saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Aerith staring in disbelief. Sora tried to call out her name but he found his throat dry.

Cloud beat up Sephiroth incredibly. He was bleeding greatly, his clothes were torn and his wing crippled at his side. Sephiroth was breathing heavily as he coughed out blood.

Cloud then glared at him and said, "I swore I'd kill you and now you DIE!"

He then picked up Sephiroth and threw him a little ways in front of him. Next, he stabbed him and he quickly pulled out his blade and used his most powerful attack, the Omnislash!

After the brutal attack, Sephiroth stood there as if time had stopped. Then he fell to the ground his body disintegrating. Although dead, Cloud still was bloodthirsty. The darkness inside of Cloud was growing and slowly taking over him. Finally, Aerith found herself and gasped in horror. Cloud looked up, toward her, and without even thinking, he flew at her. Aerith was paralyzed with fear. Cloud stopped in front of her and then raised his buster blade. Sora who was at the side saw him ready to strike her. Sora then withdrew his key blade and sent the blade flying. It smacked into Cloud causing him from strike Aerith not into the chest but right into her left shoulder. The edge of the blade pierced her.

Aerith felt excruciating pain the second it plunged into her. She opened her mouth and screamed in pain. The buster blade ripped through her easily and pulled her apart. Aerith looked up at Cloud with her green eyes full of tears.

"What... happened to...you?" she said tearfully. "You turned to the darkness..." Just then, Cloud's eyes went back to normal and the black aurora died a bit. He gasped in horror, pulled out his blade, and tossed it aside. Aerith fell back clutching her shoulder. Cloud grabbed her before she fell and then he set her down. When he looked at his hands, fear began to consume him. Blood, **HER BLOOD** was dripping in his hands and staining them.

Sora ran to Aerith's side and yelled out her name hoping she was not injured to the point she could die. Cloud backed away stumbling as he went. His mind was racing with thoughts.

"I killed her!" he said staring at his hands. "I killed her!" he began to repeat that as he began to fight with his own sanity. "NO! NO! NO!"

He brought his hands to his head and he felt warm blood on one side and cold metal on the other. Cloud gasped and began to scream in terror for what he had done. Aerith looked up at Sora and reassured him she was all right but when she tried to tell Cloud, he began to shriek.

"I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER!" he cried out.

As he cried out, Goofy and Donald ran out from the door and gasped. They had been telling Hercules and Phil what had happened that they did not notice Aerith slip away. Donald held out his wand and instantly healed her with his spell. Her wound healed but Aerith stared at Cloud.

Sora helped her up and Aerith then said, "CLOUD! Please let me help you! Let go of the dark-" but before she could finish Cloud stretched out his wing and began to fly away.

"NO CLOUD!" Aerith watched him fly over the building. She then ran inside without another word to anyone, back outside, and saw Cloud struggling to get to the gates.

"CLOUD!" Aerith said running toward him.

"GET BACK!" he shouted.

Aerith stopped short and watched him struggling.

"Stay away from me... I cannot control it! The darkness is consuming me... my heart!" he said painfully. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Suddenly, the same black and purple aurora surrounded Cloud.

Aerith gasped and rushed toward him but then he shouted, "I SAID STAY BACK!"

Aerith gasped as tears flooded her eyes. She watched for a second as Cloud struggled desperately to gain control of his life. Aerith stared at him and then she rushed toward him not caring that he told her to stay away. She reached around him and hugged him closely.

Cloud struggled trying to pull away but Aerith desperately held onto him.

"AHH!" he wailed tossing and turning.

Aerith remained strong and then she whispered, "Cloud! It is me! I will not let them hurt you! I care too much for you Cloud. I love you! Cloud! Cloud!"

In the darkness of his mind, Cloud was fighting as he felt the darkness consume him. He felt his whole heart grow cold and his mind go blank when he heard a voice. He looked around and then felt his body go heavy. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat when he heard the voice again. He opened his eyes but they closed as the darkness swallowed him. He was losing a battle that alone he could not win.

He opened his eyes like tiny little slits. He then saw something shimmering and a voice but it was faint.

_A light... _He thought.

Soon the light began to glow brighter and he could hear the faint voice coming closer and closer.

"Who are you?" Cloud spoke weakly as the darkness pulled him down. "Who are you calling?"

He saw the light was getting bigger and closer and the voice.

The voice was screaming, "CLOUD!"

He opened his eyes a bit wider and said, "Me?"

Then the white light began to take a form. A hand outstretched to him and a beautiful girl with brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

"A-A-Aerith." He said softly.

"CLOUD!" she cried. She reached for his hand but Cloud only looked weakly at her.

"Please Cloud come back with me!" Aerith pleaded.

Cloud only looked weakly at her and then closed his eyes.

"Let me sleep. Alone... Alone..." He whispered.

His bloody and metallic hands were pulled down by the black shadows.

"NO! CLOUD WAKE UP!" she pleaded again.

His eyes remained closed. Aerith gasped and tried to move closer but the darkness burned her like fire. "AHH!" she gasped out. She then saw Cloud's body was almost gone. She closed her eyes as tears filled them.

"CLOUD! I WON'T LET YOU BE ALONE EVER AGAIN! I WON'T!" the girl cried out her tears falling down.

Several of her tears landed on his face. Cloud opened his eyes and saw Aerith, his light, crying for him.

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted.

The young girl opened her eyes and saw him. She reached her hand out to him and Cloud tried to pull away from the darkness but it kept a tight hold on him. He used all his strength and finally was able to pull out his metallic hand. He grasped the young girl's hand and she pulled him up but the darkness would not let go. As she struggled to pull him away, the darkness began to pull him down. Cloud watch as his arm was being sucked in and soon it would touch the young girl.

"AERITH LET GO!" he shouted. "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU'LL BE PULLED IN!"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" she cried trying to pull him away. "CLOUD I LOVE YOU! I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU!"

Cloud gasped and saw the young girl begin her struggle once again. Cloud watched as the darkness began to consume her and then suck her in as well. He looked up at her eyes, which were filled with determination. She struggled hard to pull him away but the darkness was stronger.

"Please Aerith! I don't want you to-" Just then, Aerith who kissed him on the lips cut him short. Cloud was left dumbstruck and his eyes open. Then the darkness pulled her down and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she kissed him.

_Aerith_! He thought.

_I love you Cloud! _She thought_. Ever since we parted, I only wanted to see you again. I love you and if it means the only way I can be with you is in the darkness then I will be with you... in the darkness_!

Cloud felt his heart grow warm. He held Aerith tightly and then returned the kiss.

_I won't let you die_. He thought.

"Aerith I love you! I LOVE YOU!" As if the words were the light itself, the two were surrounded by light all the darkness disappeared.

Cloud opened his eyes and then saw Aerith crying while holding him close. Cloud then saw he was at the gates of the coliseum. He looked at the young girl and saw her left shoulder of her dress was stained with blood. He reached up his hands and cupped her face. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"C-CLOUD!" Aerith gasped hugging him tightly.

Cloud looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I... I thought I lost you." She cried.

Cloud wiped her tears away with his thumb and then he looked at his hand and found that his metallic claw was gone. So was his wing.

"Aerith..." Cloud whispered.

She looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"When I was alone... I heard your voice. I heard you calling out to me. You saved me. You are truly my light."

He then reached up and kissed her gently on the lips.

**X, X, X,**

Author's note- Well I'm glad you read my fic. Please tell me what you think! I added my own little twists in here, I also used some silly dialogue that I heard in Hercules, and I tired to make Goofy sound like how he does when he talked. Overall, I liked the fic and I hope you did too. Please review and until next time. SEE YA!


End file.
